Amor Vincit Omnia
by fanfictionswhore
Summary: A short little one-shot with my favorite pairing. Dramione. Hermione x Draco.


**A/N: So I decided to write a one-shot - my first one. This short piece was a great challenge for me. Once again I'd like to remind you that English isn't my first language so I apologize for any grammar and/or spelling errors. **

**Writing Dramione is a new thing for me so they're probably OOC but I did my best and this is fanfiction and so I am allowed to play around with them. **

**As always reviews warms my heart.**

**Amor Vincit Omnia**

Just like all the other times he stood there waiting for her when she came walking towards him. The closer she got to him her heart pounded even harder. And then she stood there in front of him nervously licking her lips.

"Hello," she said quietly her brown eyes searching for his gray ones; he just nodded and began walking. As always she followed him silently.

He stopped when they reached the alley and then finally he lowered the hood on his black cloak. Taking a step forwards, she lowered the hood of her own cloak -only hers was purple.

"Hi," he said.

His hand reached out to touch her cheek and he gently caressed it. She closed her eyes relishing in the feeling of his fingertips on her skin.

"It was you weren't it?" her voice was merely a whisper.

"Yes," he answered for there was no use of lying.

"You killed him."

"Yes." His voice was void of emotions – he had learned a long time ago not to feel anything anymore. He did what he had to do and shut down everything whilst doing it.

She too had to shut things down – she no longer cried when she heard of the dead people. She could not afford to cry over the fallen ones.

His hand reached out towards her neck grabbing the chain that was hanging around it.

"Don't," she said quietly when his hand found the ring that was dangling on the chain around her neck.

"Why are you not wearing it?" he asked.

"I am."

His hand let go of the ring letting it drop down again, "I meant on your finger," he hissed.

"You're not wearing yours – it's not even on you," she said glaring at him.

"That's because I can't."

His hands took hold of hers, "I may not be wearing my ring but that doesn't mean that I don't care. It's too dark here for you to see it but I got a tattoo to replace the ring. You can't lose a tattoo and no one can steal it."

"You got your finger tattooed?" she said disbelievingly.

"Yes – you are it," he said.

She gave him a sad smile, "That doesn't change anything, does it?" she said her soft brown eyes looking into his grey ones.

"No it doesn't."

She felt her heart clench. God it hurt – standing near him like this being able to touch him for the first time in months and knowing that it didn't change one single thing. He was still one of _them_ and she was still among those who fought his kind.

"Enemies," she said.

"Yes."

And then, for they could not know how much time they would have this time, his lips crashed on hers and he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

"I…," she tried to speak but he kissed her once again and his arms embraced her in a tight hug crushing her to his chest.

"Lovers," he whispered between kisses.

"Yes."

She wanted him - she wanted every part of him. She knew his heart belonged to her just like hers belonged to him.

"Mine," she whispered as her hands started to fumble with the buttons on his shirt.

"Yours."

They were panting now and she could feel him against her abdomen, wanting her.

"Forever," he said and she tore his shirt open wanting to feel his soft skin under her fingers.

"Forever," she breathed her fingers caressing his chest.

And then suddenly his hands were everywhere, closing her eyes she relished in the feeling of his hands on her body.

"Time," she panted her eyes opening.

And then they finally emerged into one.

She did not know for how long they stood there holding each other afterwards but she knew that their time together was running short. Soon they would once again be forced to part ways not knowing when and _if_ they would see each other next time.

"I wish…," she began but he gently placed a finger on her lips silencing her.

"I know."

There was no need for words between them for they both knew how the other one felt and words only made the time go by faster, they could not afford to waste their valuable minutes together on such meaningless things as words.

He was holding her tighter now and she knew that it would only be minutes now maybe only seconds until they would be forced to part their ways. And then she felt his body stiffen and that only meant one thing – their time was up.

"It's him isn't it?" she asked and he nodded.

"I need to go – he's calling for me."

Biting her lip she nodded, "I know."

Their eyes met, brown eyes looking into grey ones and she felt his lips on her forehead kissing it softly.

"Hermione..."

"Draco."

His fingers gently caressed her cheek.

"Amor vincit omnia," he said softly.

And then before she even had the chance to reply to his words he was gone. A single tear fell down her cheek.

"Amor vincit omnia," she whispered. "Love conquers all."

**A/N: Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review.**

**Edit: I'd like to thank XStrawberryDuckFeathersX for reviewing and giving me advice and suggestions for making this fic better.**

***Play***


End file.
